This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Summary of the entire COBRE program (see below for a description of 4 individual projects) a. Specific aims The goal of our COBRE during year 8 was as in year 7 was to put our junior PIs in the position of obtaining R01 funding with the funding by the end of year 08 (2/28/2009). Our long-term goal has continued to be to prepare our Biomedical Research and Integrative NeuroImaging (BRaIN Imaging) Center currently funded primarily by the COBRE grant for a transition to a research program supported by a mixture of small-, medium- and large-size grants ouside of the IDeA mechanism. We also plan to be ready to submit the new core center grant application we anticipate will be available from the IDeA program sometime in 2009 for the continuation of our research facility in the BRaIN. Overall, we were quite successful in achieving the specific aims for year 8. In particular, we have succeeded in graduating two additional junior PIs, in addition to Dr. Xinyu Zhao who graduated at the end of year 7. We also obtained 5 new RO1s by our current and past junior PIs during year 8.